Those Aren't Your Trousers
by GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: Leon went out drinking with Yuffie. Leon woke up very hungover but assumed that it was all good because he still had his trousers...Aerith points out that those are not his trousers.


Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, just fanfiction.

 **Those Aren't Your Trousers**

Pain.

 _Sweet Hyne, the pain_. Steady pulses of pain radiated out from his head and lower back. His stomach roiled threateningly, and Leon know that if he needed to throw up, he wasn't likely to make it to the bathroom in time. Slowly Leon carefully rolled out from under the blankets and onto the floor. Eyes shut tightly against the attack of the sunshine filtering through the lace curtain, he groped across the floor until his hands came into contact with the thick material of a pair of trousers. Eyes still closed, he awkwardly wiggled into them before stumbling to his feet and slowly making his way out of his bedroom, intent on finding something to settle his stomach.

Hangovers were the worst. He knew that. He also knew damn well that they were getting worse as he became older…so _**why**_ did he let Yuffie talk him into going out last night? If she wasn't hungover too, he may have to hurt her…Sharing misery is a sign of friendship after all.

As Leon limped into the kitchen, he mumbled a semi-coherent greeting to Aerith.

Aerith turn from the porridge she was preparing, ran her eyes over Leon's form and then blinked bemusedly at him.

"Leon…um…" She bit her lower lip before sighing, a slender hand clapping lightly against one cheek. "How _drunk_ were you last night?"

Leon patted down his trousers before running his hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers snagged a painful tangle. "Well," He mused, rubbing a temple. "I still have my trousers so…not that drunk?" he cringed lightly at the questioning note he ended on; that sounded a little desperate for reassurance.

Aerith stared at him unwaveringly.

Concerned, Leon frowned as he met her gaze. "Aerith?"

"Leon, those are _**not**_ your trousers." She finally stated, amusement warming her green gaze. With a giggle, she added. "Well, now I know why there's an extra set of boots at the door." Blushing, she gestured to his neck. "You'll, er, want to put on a turtleneck before Yuffie sees that."

Hold the **fuck** up.

 _What?!_

Aerith continued to watch with amusement as Leon staggered to the bathroom as quickly as he could. A strangled yelp a minute later informed her that he'd finally noticed the vivid red love bites scattered across his neck, shoulders and chest. With a giggle, she resumed preparing breakfast, half listening as Leon tried to decide if he wanted to know _**who**_ he'd slept with.

Though it should be obvious to him really, Aerith thought, those black cargo pants were worn by only one person in Radiant Garden….

The internal quandary Leon was going through was abruptly solved when Yuffie's alarm clock sounded off; its obnoxious tune echoing through the house.

For a man with a hangover, Leon's speed as he bolted for his room was nothing short of impressive, bordering on impossible. He was back in his room before Yuffie could be heard slamming her fist on her clock.

Aerith hummed lightly as she pondered whether or not to set a space at the table for Cloud as well…

Leon locked the door behind him, pressing up against the cold wood of the door as he listened for Yuffie. His entire body nearly melted into the door when he heard her distinctive footsteps skipping downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Fuck." Leon breathed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the door.

"We did that last night." Came a playful, husky reply.

Leon's eyes shot wide open in recognition. "Cloud?!"

Warm arms wrapped around his waist as Cloud pressed up against his back, a pointed chin digging into Leon's shoulder as the blonde gave a soft chuckle. "Morning."

Leon squeaked at the cold nose nuzzling against his ear. " _Cloud_?!"

"I'm not leaving with Yuffie out there." The blonde murmured, hands creeping southwards to hook fingers through the belt loops of the trousers Leon was wearing. _**His**_ trousers. He tugged Leon closer. "You look hot in my trousers." He continued calmly. "Once Yuffie's out, let's go to my place. I think you'd look even sexier in my bed."

Leon blinked, processed that statement through his hungover mind and came to a decision. "Okay." He breathed, turning around to see Cloud's smug smirk. He tugged on a blonde spike in retaliation.

Maybe he'd keep drinking with Yuffie after all.

 **終わり**


End file.
